thats_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Webber
Prudence Aphrodite Webber Nunzio is a fictional character from the That's Life series. She is the daughter of Molly and Cameron. That's Life While their parents are out of town, Courtney and Connor Jacks decide to throw a party. While The Crew is at the party, Molly goes into labor. Immediately, all of the Morgan, Corinthos, and Cassadine children leave to go to the hospital. While giving birth, Molly has Cameron, Alexis, Sam, Kristina, and Emma in the room. Emma and Jake are named as the baby's godparents. Emma records the birth. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/2/That-s-Life Sam and Kristina don't like the name that Molly and Cameron chose. Molly explains to them that Prudence means intelligent (and she liked Prue from the show Charmed) and Aphrodite was the goddess of love, and that they will call the baby 'Prue' most of the time. Everyone agrees that the nickname is much better.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/3/That-s-Life Everyone throws together a baby shower for Molly after Prue is born since they didn't get to have one before. Chloe J Hunter goes overboard with the shopping, and gets a bunch of things personalized, including a tiny Ravens cheer uniform. She spends over $500 on baby gifts.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/3/That-s-Life Emma, Maddie, and Katie come to visit Molly and Prue, and they gush over how pretty the baby is. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/12/That-s-Life Prue comes to the Corinthos family dinner with her parents, where she meets Izzie for the first time. Izzie says that Prudence Aphrodite is the worst name she's ever heard in her life, but Prue is cute.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/24/That-s-Life Molly, Cam, and Prue go to the first football game where Prue's cousins and other family members are playing football and cheering. She also gets to see her aunt, Addie Lansing.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/35/That-s-Life After Addie is attacked, Prue comes to the hospital and sits with Emma. She gets to see Addie and everyone is worried that she might be scared, but she doesn't show any signs of fear and sits calmly with her aunt. Molly is able to convince Addie to come live with them. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/37/That-s-Life Prue gets to visit with her "Aunt Lila" while she sits and talks with Molly. Everyone always makes comments about how Prue is such a good baby, and Lila Rae is no different.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/40/That-s-Life Addie is ready to find out who her mother is, and Molly and Prue go with her. Ric Lansing is there and greets his granddaughter happily, saying she's more beautiful every time he sees her.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/43/That-s-Life After Jazzie Corinthos is killed, Molly wants to come to the hospital, but she can't because Prue has a fever. At the very end of the story, Emma takes Selena and Prue to the park together as she contemplates everything that has happened.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/55/That-s-Life When it Isn't Like it Should Be From 'A' Person to 'The' Person University of Trouble The Real World Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye First Day on a Brand New Planet One Shots Relationships Trivia * Prue is the first baby born in the That's Life series. She is delivered by Dr. Kelly Lee.